The present invention is related to slings for carrying objects such as military and hunting rifles, and relates particularly to the attachment of such slings to objects to be carried.
Sling swivels have long been used on military and sporting rifles and other shoulder weapons to attach slings to the weapons, but the conventional use of metal clips or hooks to attach an end of a sling to a sling swivel can result in unwanted noise when the weapon is being carried, and such fittings must be chosen in a size appropriate to the sling strap and the sling swivel. Additionally, a metal sling fastening device may damage the finish on a stock.
Some slings have been equipped with flexible fabric members that can be fastened through a sling swivel to attach an end of a sling to a buttstock, forestock, or barrel of a weapon, but there has been some concern that the use of flexible connecting elements that are relatively small, by comparison with the size of the main sling strap members, might cause undesirable pressure and wear on the finish of a wooden gunstock.
Accordingly, what is desired is a sling including front and rear attachment portions which offer secure and strong connection to a an item to be carried, yet which is easily attached to or disconnected from sling swivels of more than one size at either end of the item, which will not cause unnecessary wear on a finish, and which can be manufactured at a competitive cost.